The invention relates to a control device for a machine for cutting blanks from a sheet material, the machine comprising a set of cutting tools interchangeable in dependence on the blanks to be cut, means adjustable in dependence on the jobs to be done by each tool, and means for actuating the adjustable tools.
Cutting machines of this kind are generally used for constructing box blanks from cardboard sheets, the boxes being subsequently completed by folding the blanks. A number of kinds of blank can therefore be produced by a single cutting machine. Whenever a blank is changed, a new cutting tool must be positioned. The change is accompanied by multiple adjustment procedure associated with the shape and dimensions of the new blank, together with the specific accompanying operations. All the operations required on this occasion are entered in check lists for ensuring that all required adjustments have been made before the machine is restarted.
The machines are generally controlled from a data-processing console, so that the adjustment operations consist in inserting the various parameters, a long process which is also a source of errors.
The object of the invention is to obviate the said disadvantages, at least partly.
To this end the invention relates to a control device for a machine for cutting blanks from a sheet material as described herein.
In addition to information for identifying the tool and adjusting the machine, the memory can contain information relating to operations for maintaining the tool and the machine. For example the memory can record the length of use of the tool or the number of blanks made by the tool and indicate when the tool has to be sharpened or other operations are required for maintenance, service or checks on the machine. In other words the associated memory is a sort of identity card associated with the machine.
In the memory displayed on the screen of the control device, some adjustment operations can be automatically performed by the machine whereas other adjustments have to be initiated by the operator himself, depending on the information read. He can then check the screen to see whether all the adjustments have been made and whether the adjusted values correspond to the values recorded in the memory. He can of course modify the variable values and store the new value.
Advantageously the memory comprises a chip associated with a card similar to a credit card, bearing information identifying the particular reference of the tool associated with the card. The memory chip can also be mounted on a tool on the machine. Hereinafter we shall use the term xe2x80x9cmemoryxe2x80x9d to denote the memory support or holder, of whatever kind.